Sorrow Behind The Smile
by XiahouDun1225
Summary: This is a little story I decided to put together abut a certain little Ice Fairy. I hope this can help people see her in a different light. The story in it's most basic sense is a sort of origin story for everyone's favorite little Ice Fairy. I wouldn't want to spoil too much but it is a bit tragic.


There was once a small village in the outskirts of Kyoto's prefectural domain, flanked by a large lake. This place had managed to escape the ravages of war which consumed the rest of the land. Perhaps it was due to its isolation, or maybe it's utter unimportance. In this village lived a very young girl and her father. She loved him very much, and often traveled over the lake after it had frozen over during winter to try and find "treasures" to bring back home to him. One day she ventured out over the frozen lake, having found a large clearing with a number of smooth black stones on her last trip out. The girl searched through the thickly wooded area for the trail she left.

Finally she managed to get on the snow-covered trail through the shaded woods. After a while she found the clearing, smiling brightly as she saw the stones, digging a few out of the snow. She then heard a voice call out to her. She looked up trying to find its source. Before her eyes came onto a lone beautiful woman sitting on a tree stump in the center of the clearing, who had not been there before. She wore a blue kimono, and had hair the same color of ice. The woman looked over to the young girl and smiled gently before speaking, "Hello there young lady, what are you doing here in the middle of winter?" The girl blinked a bit before smiling brightly, "I'm finding treasures to take back to my daddy!"

The woman giggled, turning in her improvised seat, "Well you are a very sweet girl…Come why do you not stay here a while longer, I'll help you collect more." The girl shook her head, her bright naïve smile as wide as ever. "My daddy told me never to stay with women of the snow. Excuse me please I have to go back home now." The girl bowed before turning around and running off. The older woman's expression turned grim, almost sad as she watched the girl run off. "Wait…You are…" She sighed sadly getting up from the stump as she slowly followed the girl.

The girl continued down her little trail and giggled a bit. "Daddy's going to be so happy when I tell show him these pretty stones. oh I wonder what we'll have for dinner tonight…" She smiled to herself silently. Her smile soon melted away as she got closer and closer to the lake. She saw pillars of smoke rising up into the sky. It looked like it was coming up from the village. Her light-hearted running soon grew into a distressed sprint as she moved out over the lake. The ice covering began cracking as she made her way across, tears streaming over her cheeks.

She came to a dead stop when she saw her father. He was sprawled across the edge of the lake in a pool of blood. All the stones she had collected now laid at her fate as she stood there in shock, unable to speak, her legs frozen in place. "D-DADDY!" She cried out almost instinctively. The man looked up weakly, struggling with what strength he had left. "R…..Run…." Another man stepped out infront of him, staring straight at the girl, dressed in a complete suit of armor.

The man looked to some important looking person, seeming to ask him something before nodding. He looked to the girl through his frightening looking mask as he took up a bow, drawing back an arrow. The girl was still unable to move her legs, trying to step backwards. It was too late however, the bow snapped forward loudly. The arrow flew through the air in a high arch, only seconds later a quick thud could be heard. The girl blinked and looked down, seeing the wooden shaft sticking out of her chest.

The girl fell back onto the already cracking ice, breaking through as she began sinking. A red liquid mixing in with the ice cold water. As she looked up she saw the woman from before. She stared down at the girl with a sad look on her face, closing her eyes as the area was soon covered in a blinding blizzard. The hole the girl's impact had created soon froze back over, the girl's vision soon faded to black.

The young ice fairy jumped up from her frozen bed, panting lightly. She looked up surprised as she heard a voice. Standing at the door of her little igloo home was a green haired girl with bug like wings. "Cirno? Are you okay? You look like you had a nightmare or something…" The girl shook her head vigorously before giving a bright joyful smile, "Nuh-uh! Eye'm just fine! So what's up Dai?" The other fairy tilted her head a bit before shaking her head. "C'mon they've made a special part of the hot springs for you and Letty, wanna go check it out?"

The girl jumped off her bed nodding as she left with her friend. As she flew along with her friend she took a moment, looking down as she placed her hand over the center of her chest. A breeze caused her dress to flutter slightly revealing a hole shaped scar where she had placed her hand right in the middle of her chest, just below her collarbone.


End file.
